1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic wood planer, and more particularly to an wood planer which enables the lift assembly of the cutter shaft to be implemented by adapting two front columns with two rotary supports.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
An automatic wood planer is a woodworking machine used for automatically guiding, planing and leveling timber.
A typical automatic wood planer is formed in such a manner that the cutter shaft mechanism is assembled onto a preset location of a lifting footstock on the machine. The lifting footstock is supported by four columns at four corners, enabling it to slide along four columns when adjusting the planing height. However, it is found from actual application that the footstock of the automatic wood planer expands upward, thus bringing about a bulky and cumbersome structure. Moreover, higher fabrication costs and sales price impair its market competitiveness. From the perspective of mechanical operation of the typical automatic wood planer with four columns, screwing clearance exists between the columns and lifting rootstock, resulting in an obvious error during height adjustment of the lifting footstock.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.